Keeper
by Raiegki Leviathan
Summary: [ONESHOT Episode III Spoilers] Jr. misses his babysitter. [Jr. x chaos, Jr. x MOMO]


**A/N:** Because Jr. can make anything cute, including swearing.

* * *

**Keeper**

* * *

Throughout the galaxy, a Lohengren-type passenger freighter ship cruised among the stars, sleek and graceful, like the swan. Inside of it, however, things weren't so beautiful. 

"How could you do that to Erde Kaiser!? The everlasting symbol of justice and-"

"Look, what happened to Asher is not my fault!" a short youth with vibrant red hair snarled. "It was your own damn decision to put the Kaiser's generator inside of it!"

"That it was, but I thought you were going to be more responsible with it! You can run the entire Kukai Foundation without a hitch, but you can't keep track of one measly E.S.? Some Little Master you turned out to be."

The boy scowled. Arguing with the Professor was nothing but a waste of time. He should know that by now. "This is going nowhere. chaos, say some-"

That's right…chaos…wasn't there anymore. Depressed, the Little Master swore under his breath, turned around, and stomped off with the Professor still yelling things about love and friendship.

He really missed him. He really, really did. They had known each other since the day the other had shown up on the Foundation, humbly asking for a job.

And he was the one who approved him of said job. And when he asked him for his name, the other had just smiled and said, "chaos." Now, he was no fool and immediately recognized that it must've been a fake name. However, he made no inquiry over it. After all, his name was false as well.

Gaignun Kukai Jr. growled irritably and kicked at the Elsa's pristine floors. However, his boots left no marks whatsoever. It was probably for the best, as Tony would have a fit if he found out his precious ship was being purposely scuffed up. Even if it was the Little Master who was doing the scuffing.

Even though he was technically twenty-eight years old, Jr. still both looked and acted like a teenager, which is why his younger brother, Shelly, _and_ Mary decided that he needed someone to keep an eye on him after the Proto Merkabah incident. And it just so happened that chaos was the one who got stuck with the job. But he didn't seem to mind. Not once, did chaos ever seem to mind having to play babysitter for his boss.

chaos never seemed to mind anything, and he always had that melancholy smile on his face. The two of them did a lot together, now that Jr. thought about it. chaos was the one who taught him how to pilot Asher.

"Dammit," he muttered. He really did miss his keeper. Wasn't that why he was on the Elsa, heading for Lost Jerusalem? So he could not only uncover secrets still waiting to be discovered, but also find his friend and bring him back home?

He supposed he needed it. Jr. was still grieving for Gaignun, and needed company and support. While he could find it from Shelley and Mary, they needed to stay behind to run what was left of the Foundation while he was gone, but without Gaignun to lead them and the Durandal lost forever, it likely that the entire thing could crumble. MOMO couldn't be with him either, and while Jr. worried about her, he knew with Ziggy around, she would be safe until he returned.

Jr. was tempted to stay on Fifth Jerusalem, oh, was he ever. He was tired, had been through a lot, and really could use some time to relax and recuperate. He would've liked nothing better, but he knew he couldn't. As much as he wanted it, there was no way he could.

Not without KOS-MOS. Not without Jin. And especially not without chaos…there was no way Jr. would come back without his level-headed, almost mentor-like friend.

Blinking, the gunslinger snapped out of his half-annoyed, half-depressed state. Somewhere in his grief-stricken mind, something in his URTV brain clicked.

Jr. did not just respect and rely on chaos. He had come to adore him over the years. Or in simpler terms, he had a crush.

If Albedo were awake, he'd probably be laughing at him.

_Dammit…this is going to cause a lot of problems when we get home,_ Jr. lamented. _I like chaos…but I like MOMO too._

If Albedo were awake, he'd most definitely be laughing at him.

_I'll deal with it when it comes…_

Hopefully, Jr.'s feelings would be more definite by then. Until then, all he was focusing on was finding his lost keeper.


End file.
